25 DAYS
by O' Clock . Nine
Summary: A collection of drabbles of Roxas and Sora. May vary from friendship to slash. Ratings may go up too.


**Prompt: Yellow  
Characters: Roxas, Sora  
Warning: None**

* * *

It was so bright Sora thought he would go blind on the spot. The surrounding was white, pulsing with pride but no source of light was evident. Shadows was not even visible; not even a smidge was around Sora. The only color present was Sora, a mix of black, tan, and blue. He was dressed in a simple jeans and a black t-shirt, his older outfit discarded once he got back home from his adventures. Sora looked around in confusion, knowing that he should know this place but that knowledge was missing, leaving a gap in his heart.

_Sora._

"Wha?" The Keyblade master turned on his heels and looked behind him but nothing. White stretched on forever, enclosing the boy in its everlasting void. With a creeping feeling up his spine, Sora realized the voice was not of sound. He heard it…in his head. With a weak attempt to draw the voice out, Sora called out. "Who are you? Where are you?"

_Over here._

The voice laughed, the melodious sound floating into the air around them and Sora pivoted back to where he stood from before. The white still glowed brightly but Sora spotted a change in the coloration. Two specks of blue floating in the atmosphere. It momentarily shrunk into disappearance but reappeared soon after and moved from side to side slightly. It locked onto Sora and stayed still, disappearing but reappearing again.

_You don't remember me?_

The voice rang out, sounding almost sad and the blue specks moved to the side as they were…

"Eyes?" Sora softly whispered, jumping slightly as the eyes snapped up in act of surprise, staring into his own. The teenager felt his heart twinge in pain as the voice spoke again, hope evident in the tone of it.

_So you can see me?_

Sora's thought suddenly became jumbled; he wasn't sure if he should tell the truth and continue this…act with the voice or lie and attempt to leave this place. There were pros and cons weighing both options but soon Sora's heart encouraged him to engage with the voice. The Keyblade master agreed and saw no harm to it.

"A little." Sora confessed and sighed. "I mean… I can only see your eyes…"

_My eyes?_

The voice sounded…surprised but soon turned sad. The blue orbs shifted to the side again.

_Not…not my body?_

"Not your body." Sora spoke truthfully and soon regretted it.

The eyes disappeared but Sora's guts grew nervous when it didn't appear. Sora suddenly felt small in the void, unable to find his way out of the whiteness. The white seemed to scream at him, demanding why his colors disturbed the peace. He jumped when the blue specks reappeared out of thin air, seeming bigger than before.

_Sora?_

The said boy squinted, wondering how the voice came to know his name, having never giving it out before in the first place but realized that this wasn't the first time his name was called out. "Yeah?"

_Can you talk to me? I… I'm lonely._

"Ah." Sora mumbled, taken back with that kind of question but soon realized that anybody would become lonely if they remained alone for a long time in a place like this. A pang went through his heart, filling in the gap a bit. "O-okay." Sora looked around, his own blue orbs searching for a comfortable place to settle down and have a small talk.

_You can sit down._

The voice laughed as Sora shot the eyes an incredulous look that screamed _Where in Kingdom Hearts' name can I sit?!_. There were silence before boy jumped as two chairs materialized in front of him, facing each other in a reasonable distance. They were both white, unfortunately, but cast shadows onto the ground beneath them and Sora sighed at the subtle change in the scenario. He took the chair at his left, noting silently that the chairs have cushions on them, and waited patiently for the…other to sit. The blue eyes bobbed from side to side, growing bigger slowly and the boy realized that the eyes have a body as well. The chair in front of him scraped slightly as the other moved it and the eyes lowered themselves to the chair, looking back up again as its body was seated.

_So, tell me about the outside world. Your world._

"Ah, well." Sora rubbed his head with a hand and brought his jean-covered legs up to the chair, crossing them. He brought down his hand and folded them in his lap. "I…I don't know where to start."

Silence ensued before the voice piped up again.

_Tell me about your family._

Sora nodded and slowly explained about his parents and what they did for a living before moving on to his grandmother, who was suffering of an unknown disease on a hospital bed. It was silent save for Sora's incessant chatter about his new subject - his friends, Riku and Kairi, and his school - and the occasional question from the other. When Sora eventually ran out of stories about his life, the eyes disappeared and reappeared (Sora noted they were blinking) before the voice spoke, the eyes crinkling as if they were smiling.

_Thank you._

Sora winced as the white got brighter, screaming at him to leave the place, that he had spent too long here. The Keyblade master brought up his hands to his eyes, trying to block out the brightness. The chairs disappeared and Sora found himself in his room, gasping for air, hands still poised in front of his face. The last thing he saw before staring up at his bedroom's ceiling were the blue eyes.

And yellow hair.

**.fin.**


End file.
